Oblivion: Breath and Warmth
by Shena1
Summary: Their car is in the water... they're running out of time... and air. "Linchpin" filler scene. [Two-shot] COMPLETE
1. Breath

**I'm not really sure why this popped into my head... but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down.**

**I know that there have probably been a plethora of fics that have written this "Linchpin" filler scene... **

**I hope you'll forgive one more.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Breath**

It was so dark… so dark…

He waved his arm through the water, frantic to find her.

He couldn't find her!

He'd lost all sense of direction.

His fingers floated towards her seat, grasping for the clasp of her seat belt. Something brushed across his hair…

Her arm.

_Oh my god!_

He awkwardly shoved himself between the seats, pulled on the fabric strap, racing to follow it down her chest to find the buckle.

He could see nothing. The green glow dissipated the further the car sunk… down… down…

He pulled on the strap one more time, desperate to make some space - even an inch - between her and the buckle.

It wouldn't move.

His lungs burned. He had nothing left. He had one chance… one shot…

He pressed the muzzle of her Glock to the buckle jammed beside the seat, closing his eyes.

_Please… please let this work._

The water muffled the sound of the first shot. He squeezed the trigger again. He wasn't even sure if the gun shot had worked until her limp body floated slightly towards him.

Frantically, he wrapped his arm across her chest, yanking her over the back of the seat. Everything was getting hazy… blurry… He couldn't think straight. His chest was on fire, blazing pain coursing through his body.

_Hang on, Kate!_

He quickly jammed the gun against the rear windshield, simultaneously turning away to bury his face in the floating tendrils of her long hair, and pulled the trigger again... and again.. and again... and again.

The sound of the fourth blast echoed around him as shards of glass sprayed everywhere, carried by the swirling current of the water created by the exploding pocket of air.

His feet pushed off the back of the chairs, forearm shielding the top of his head as he rammed through the broken window, pulling Beckett with him.

_Hang on!_

The need for oxygen was desperate… the surface of the Hudson calling to him…

He kicked erratically, one of his shoes coming off his foot. The freezing water stung like electrical shocks. His free hand clawed fiercely through the water, his other arm clutching Beckett's lifeless form tight against his side.

_Oh god…_

He felt his body give out on him… everything he had… it wasn't enough. His eyelids began to droop, heavy. His grasp around Beckett's torso began to loosen as the muscles in his arm started to slack. His lips parted of their own volition, the disgusting, dirty water of the Hudson oozing into his mouth.

The cold, muddy water trickled down his throat. He choked, desperately giving one last frenzied push towards the surface. Towards the light.

He practically vomited as the cold February air flooded into his lungs, convulsively hacking as he regained his bearings.

The reflections of the setting sun danced across the glimmering surface of the river - dusk settling over the harbour front - making it extremely difficult for his distressed mind to orient itself.

_Kate…_

The unconscious woman enclosed in his grasp quickly refocused his discombobulated thoughts.

Thrashing his head left and right, frigid waves sloshing in his face, he spotted a ladder attached to the edge of the dock.

Even the twenty seconds it took to reach the ladder were agonizing. His body was revolting against him, the cold water engulfing his every pore. He could hardly feel his fingers, the tips completely numb. But Kate...

_Please god..._

It was a short climb, but even getting himself and the limp, heavy body of Beckett up the ladder was an intense struggle. Reaching the top, he flopped her ungracefully off his shoulder, the side of her torso thudding hard against the rough, cement surface, the force of her weight pulling her onto her back.

Crawling on his hands and knees, he grasped her cheeks between his frozen palms. "K-Kate?..." he stuttered, his voice a cracked whisper, one hand sweeping the soaked hair off her face.

He wasted no time. Tilting her head back and plugging her nose, he sealed his open mouth over hers, breathing two deep puffs of air into her lungs. He shivered as they contacted, her lips so cold, so lifeless.

_Stay with me..._

He exhaled another deep breath into her mouth, fingers quivering uncontrollably as they traced the side of her neck, searching for a pulse.

_Kate..._

Castle covered her mouth again, filling her lungs once more with the breath of life, hoping his frozen fingertips might be able to sense even the semblance of a heartbeat.

Upon the fifth breath, his fingers felt something push against them. It was weak and it was slow, but it was there.

_Come on, Kate! Breathe!_

He exhaled into her mouth repeatedly, fighting the debilitating cold that was infusing itself into his core. Her chest continued to rise and fall with every breath that he breathed into her...

Cold water dripped from his hair onto her face as he breathed his own oxygen into her again... and again... and again...

And again...

_Kate... stay with me..._

As he leaned in to seal his open mouth over her blue, lifeless lips one more time, water spewed from her throat, the painful sound of gurgling and choked coughing like music to his ears. He quickly turned her onto her side facing him, her body convulsing uncontrollably as her lungs rejected the liquid that had filled them.

His eyes twinkled, body shivering erratically, as he watched the dirty river water pour from her mouth on to the wet, concrete dock. Her body began to breathe on its own, every intake of air laborious as she continued to cough up liquid on each exhale.

He ran a quivering palm along the side of her cheek as she rested on her side, eyes closed, body like ice. His knees flopped out from underneath him, his ass landing hard on the surface beneath him. The relief that was coursing through him was overwhelming to say the least. Shaky fingers traced across her pale, icy skin. He could no longer fight against the fatigue, the cold, the sheer exhaustion.

His quivering fingers skated across her soaked jaw, shaking uncontrollably as they traced her bottom lip - cold and void of colour. No response. But she was breathing... and it took his breath away.

His entire body shook as he leaned in, pressing his cold, numb lips to hers one last time. But the kiss of life was only true in fairy tales. There was no warmth in her lips as he held his against hers for as long as he possibly could - seconds, minutes, he couldn't tell - before everything went black and he collapsed beside her.

* * *

**Second half coming soon...**

**Judge away.**


	2. Warmth

**Chapter 2 - Warmth**

Her body convulsed as she expectorated the last of the river water from her lungs. The intense burning in her throat a complete contrast to the utter numbness of the rest of her body.

She was so cold... so cold...

The dim light of the late afternoon sky stung her retinas as she forced herself to crack her eyelids. She coughed as she inhaled... the February air singeing as it traveled to her lungs. Her eyes shut tight again, reacting to the pain racing through her body.

Her legs began to curl towards her core of their own volition, her body shivering uncontrollably. Freezing cold seeped into her skin, dirty water dripping from the ends of her hair.

Her mind was fuzzy... trying desperately to become clear. Hazy memories raced through her subconscious.

Pier 32... pigeons... SUV... water... sinking... stuck... Castle...

Castle...

Castle...

_...Castle?!_

Kate strained to open one of her eyes, ice on the lashes cracking. A dark, silhouetted form filled her eye-line... right there... right beside her...

_Castle..._

Adrenaline coursed through her, terrified as she realized he was laying on the damp concrete beside her. Freezing cold. Soaking wet. Immobile. Unconscious.

_Castle!_

She fought the pain racing through her body, battling against herself - weakly shifting her torso so that her body was aligned with his.

Quivering uncontrollably, Beckett managed to push herself up off the ground, just enough to flop her upper body on top of his glacial chest, her shivering hand palming the side of his lifeless, colourless face.

_Oh god!_

"Kkkkkkkaaasssssslllle...?" she stammered, quiet voice laboured and raspy, teeth chattering uncontrollably.

Her face pressed down against his chest, his soaked clothing frigid against the side of her cheek. The slow rise and fall of his stomach sent a wave of relief coursing through her. He was breathing.

_Thank you, god..._

But he was so cold.

Hands shaking, she pushed herself up slightly, desperately attempting to get the buttons of his coat open. The sun was almost completely gone, the winter evening bringing with it the cold night air. He had a better chance staying warmer with the wet clothes off than if they stayed on.

But her numb fingers wouldn't respond. Her brain was fuzzy… she was exhausted… she was freezing.

_Stay with me…_

Her quivering hand gently traced the edge of his jaw as she stared at his unresponsive face. There was no quick flutter of the eyes. No slight twitch of the mouth. Nothing.

Her frigid fingertips trembled as they smoothed along his bluish lower lip.

_Castle..._

Hypnotically, her body canted towards his, her face inching closer… closer… closer… the sight of fingers melding with lips the only thought that seemed to be able to permeate her bleary mind. Eyes hooded, her waxy palm cradled his cheek, soothing the side of his face as she gave in to the magnetic force drawing her towards him.

His lips… his blue lips… numb… cold… lifeless...

So close…

Mouths millimeters apart, breathing laboured, she was suddenly snapped from her trance. "Kayy…" he exhaled, voice extremely weak, cold air puffing across her face.

"Kkkkkassss….?" she shivered, cloud of breath exiting her lips. Her lagging heart rate pounded in her chest as she gazed over his face, searching his eyes. The lids were closed, tips of his lashes frosted with ice.

She felt his body shudder abruptly under hers, the puddle of icy water pooling under him. She needed to move him… get him out of the water… get out of the cold… get warm.

Attempting to push herself up, her quivering arm collapsed… no strength left. She was chilled completely, grey water-logged coat glued to her body, intense cold seeping into her bones. Her joints were seizing; her body was sluggish. Heavy. Reluctant to move.

Tucking her head under his chin, she pressed herself to his chest, huddling against him, wrapping her shivering body around his torso, trying desperately to stave off hypothermia.

"Kkkkkkk…" Her teeth chattered relentlessly, voice almost inaudible, frozen body quivering erratically against his.

Darkness fell over the harbour as the sun disappeared completely, streetlights painting ominous shadows across his face, his body. Her eyes were so heavy, her mind lethargic. She nuzzled her forehead against his neck as she gave into exhaustion.

Succumbing to fatigue, eyelids closing, she tightened her embrace around him, body trembling sporadically as her heart beat slowed… weakened...

A final tremor raced through her core before everything went black.

* * *

The darkness of her mind was disrupted by an array of bright flashes. Her eyelids twitched, sensitive to the lights around her. Flinching slightly, she slowly cracked her eyes open, space between her lashes narrow, bustling shadows and silhouetted figures suffusing her blurred vision.

"Hey sweetie..." a familiar voice whispered softly. "Welcome back."

Kate forced her eyes to open fully, perception foggy as she rubbed her fingers over her eyelids. "L... Lanie?" she muttered, voice groggy and hoarse. She shifted against the padding beneath her, attempting to sit up. She didn't even notice the blanket that had been wrapped around her until it tumbled to her waist as the M.E. helped her into a vertical position.

She quickly took in her surroundings. Back of ambulance. Blanket covering legs. Clothes not hers. Alone...

Alone.

"Cas-" she began, panic swelling in her voice.

"He's fine," Lanie smiled reassuringly as she checked the IV bag. "Was slightly hypothermic... but mostly just exhausted."

"Where-"

"He's with Alexis," Lanie pointed inattentively over her shoulder towards the OCME van as she focused on checking Beckett's pulse.

"Did-"

"Yeah, he pulled you out," the M.E. interrupted, eyes shifting to meet her friend's stare. "It's a damn good thing your boy knows mouth-to-mouth."

"Lanie!"

"Just sayin'..." Lanie shrugged, wrapping an emergency NYPD jacket around Beckett's shoulders.

"How did y-"

"Guy happened to be out walking his dog along the pier," Lanie began, knowing full-well what Beckett wanted to know. "Called 911 when he came across three bodies on the ground. Apparently he thought all three of you were dead until you started muttering incoherently. He tossed his coat over you and Castle to keep you warm until the ambulances arrived."

"Is he-"

"Talked to Esposito and then took off," Lanie stated. "Was too cold to stick around."

Beckett's face fell slightly, nodding as she seemed to realize just how dark it was. "How long was I out?"

"Couple hours…"

Beckett exhaled slowly as she processed the gravity of the situation. She dodged another bullet. Barely escaped the icy grasp of death yet again. One could only be so lucky so many times...

"Next time you feel like swimming," Lanie smirked as she disconnected the IV from the detective's arm, "you might wanna consider taking Castle somewhere more romantic... warmer… and less polluted... like the Bahamas... or a puddle."

"I'll try to remember that," Beckett scoffed, waking from her reverie, rolling her eyes as she rubbed her arm where the needle had been.

Kate scanned the darkened dock area, looking beyond the hustling mass of police and medical teams. "Um... Where did we-"

"Just over there," Lanie indicated with a nod of her head, pointing towards the end of the pier.

Beckett gave her friend a sheepish smile as she slowly pushed herself off the cot. "Thanks," she muttered sincerely, pursing her lips together as she slid her arms into the sleeves of the wool-lined jacket that was wrapped around her.

"If I ever find your body on my slab one day, Katherine Beckett," the M.E. sassed as the detective meandered slowly towards the edge of the dock, "I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

The lights that reflected off the dark surface of the Hudson were mesmerizing. She just stared at the glimmering water, deep in thought - about her cruiser... about life... about Castle…

Glancing momentarily at the pandemonium to her left - emergency vehicles everywhere, red and blue lights flashing, people rushing around furiously - her mind began to assess the enormity of the case. The magnitude of chaos in which she was embroiled.

"I guess the good thing about having your daughter at crime scenes is she can bring you dry clothes."

The deep, familiar voice woke her from her trance. She whipped her head around to her right - air-dried hair fluttering slightly due the whispering breeze off the water - to see him standing beside her. Awake. Alert. Alive. He extended his arm to her, coffee in hand.

That said it all.

Said everything.

Her eyes twinkled, the dancing light from the surface of the water reflecting across them. "Thanks," she muttered, taking the offered coffee from him. A reserved smile teased her lips as she added, "And… um... thanks." It was enough. She didn't need to say anything more. He knew… _I love you._

Castle reciprocated her affectionate gaze as he smiled softly, unassumingly, as he lifted his own cup to his lips. "You'd have done the same for me." … _Always._

**xxxxx**

* * *

**And that's how I think it happened... but that's just me. )**

**So there you go...**

**Judge away. :D**


End file.
